Sylar
As some of you might know, Sylar is from the hit TV show, Heroes. I liked the character so much, I added him in to my superhero roleplay, except that I added my own twist to him. The Serial Killer Is Born. Gabriel Grey always desired that he was special in some way or form. His wish got granted... sorta. The time restorer,or watch fixer found about his intuitive aptitude. He realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. His first victim, a weak telekinetic. Grabriel gained the power of Telekinises. Dr. Mohinder Sureshed entered the house to pay a vist to his victim, Gabriel looked at the dead telekinetic's watch, and it read Sylar. Gabriel stuck with that name. "When I was a kid, I used to wish some stranger would come and tell my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just... insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change. A new name; a new life. The watch makers son...Tick... became a watchmaker. It is so futile. And I wanted to be... Important". Character History. Chapter 1: 'Sylar is on a quest to gain as many powers as he can. He kills a girls parents(died protecting her from him), Hiro's love Charlie. At Claire's highschool, he fails to collect Claire Nicholas's power of regeneration because Mason Ward Interefered. Later Sylar had a small showdown with a human with shark physiology, sucessfully incapaciting him. As time passes, Sylar faces Mason once again, Mason emerges victiorious. Angered, Sylar goes after Issac. Sylar on his way takes down 20 men easily, and encounters Skull, the quick demon slayer. They duel, Sylar overwhelms her with Telekinises, and writes Sylar on her forehead, before leaving. Sylar collects the painters precognition, finishing the painting of the explosion. He saddens, he visits his mother who does worse to him. Sylar accidently kills her, then goes to kill Ted to gain induced radioactivity. At Varrock Plaza, all the heroes meet. Sylar takes down half of the team, but is "killed" by Hiro. '''Chapter 2: '''Sylar awakens in a beach. Still wounded, a illusion caster turns off the illuision. She explains that the people that she works for helped his recovery. She is attracted to Sylar, and goes to seduce him, but is quickly killed by Sylar, who wants nothing but her ability. Sylar finds that his intuitive aptitude does not work and so does his other abilities(due to the shock from being stabbed with Hiro's sword). Weeks later, after Sylar has recovered from shock, he pays a visit to Claire Nicholas, torturing her, and collecting her abilitiy. Now having Telekinises and regenerative healing, he pays a visit to Ace Drechel. At 3 in the morning at Alfredson Enterprises, Sylar sneaks in, by pretending to be a visitor and friend of Ace Drechesel. He easily breaks in, unoticed. Sylar enters Ace's room, Ace steps in to his suit of armor. Lewis Fredikson goes to interfere, but Sylar tackles Ace through a window, falling stories down to concrete. '''Powers and Skills ' *'Intuitive Aptitude: '''The power to understand complex items, or even eople at a relative ease.It can be used to analyze an opponets weakness, take a power away, fix things, and more. *'Telekinises: 'His Telekinetic abilities are close to a mastery level, due to his intuitive aptititude refining his power and making him use it at a great degree. With it, he can... easily bind people, enhance his strength and speed, levitation, Telekenetic choking, Telekinetic maneuver, Telekinetic grip, Telekinetic pull/push. He can also create a homing effect, motor skill manipulation(manipulate the movements of others), object manipulation(unlock a locked door), create a spatial sense(enhance h is awareness of his surroundings), Telekinetic Blast, Telekinetic Compression, Telekinetic Combat, Telekinetic destruction(blowing up things), enhance his durability, create flight, and cut things. *'Regenerative Healing: '''He can heal within seconds, because Mason Ward healed from a atomic bomb in seconds, Sylar to replicate the same because they have the same healing factor. '''Skills: Sylar has creativity when using his powers, allowing him to use his powers at great and refined degree. This is somewhat suppressed, unfortunately because he only has two powers. His Intuitive Aptitude does help refine his powers, for example if he gains a new power hes not going to suck at using that power, hes already going to be using it proficiently because of his intuitive aptitude. Explanation for the usage of the TV character: I understand this is a tv character, but I chose to put him in the roleplay. As for my chapter two, I have my own creative and different plans for the character, making him unique and different from his TV counter part. Plus although my fellow roleplayers seem to fear him, they enjoy the character(and as you can see in chapter 2 the plot is different from the actual season 2 of Heroes). Not only this, but other roleplayers have done the same, and added their own twists to their characters. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sandbox